Ever Vigilant Not!
by vanyel stormfighter
Summary: Harry seems to have forgotten all he was taught about keeping vigilant luckily Severus steps in once again to say his neck, leading to some surprises for both.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of it, JK Rowling and associates own all rights, no infringement intended, no money is being made, unfortunately.

STORY: Harry seems to have forgotten all he was taught about keeping vigilant luckily Severus steps in once again to say his neck, leading to some surprises for both.

WARNING; HP/SS Slash, if you do not like do not read remember you have freedom of choice. Reviews appreciated but no flames, as I will trash them.

Ever Vigilant… Not!

Chapter 1

The barroom was filled with a curious mix of people. There were those that looked like they did not have a Knut to their name and those that looked like they belonged in some posh location on the other side of town. The reason for the mix was that the location of the bar made it an obvious choice for the new Auror School and some of its students. The place was dingy with dark booths and a bad paint job but now sported a new band, wood dance floor, and excellent ale. For the time being, it was caught between the past and the present.

'This bar has definitely seen better days, probably in the last century,' Harry thought sitting at a booth in the corner sipping his ale and watching Hermione and Ron dance. Then again, that is why they had picked this particular bar for their celebration. There was just enough of a mix of unusual people that a few more went unnoticed. 'I hope that no notices that it was the Boy Who Killed Voldie and his famous friends having a few drinks' Harry he thought as he took another sip of his ale.

These days it was almost impossible to have a decent night out with out running into rabid fans. They had to take so many precautions that it made it more trouble then it was worth to go out. Harry snickered quietly 'after dealing with notoriety for the past 10 years since discovering the wizarding world they had discovered a few unusual tricks to deceive the casual observer.' A lot of it had to do with attitude and learning how to fade into the background.

Ron had just finished his Auror training coming in first in his class; even beating out Malfoy who came in second to his chagrin. This was actually no surprise since both Ron and Hermione had received the additional training that Harry had during the war. It helped of course that Ron had hit a growth spurt soon after seventh year began as did Harry; Ron stood at least 6'4" in his bare feet, and thanks to his training, had put on some decent muscles. While Harry, barely clearing 6' still had the lean build of a seeker. Most people underestimated his strength due to his size but they only made that mistake once. Harry had used this deceptive helplessness to his advantage more then once.

Ron had insisted that they needed to celebrate with some serious partying. Harry knew that Ron intended to ask Hermione to marry him sometime tonight and could not wait to see Hermione's face.

They had been so very lucky in the war; while they had all lost friends and relatives to the conflict those that he considered his family were still alive. Even that prat Percy had come to his senses and returned to the family in the end.

Taking another sip he looked around at the crowd, just because the war was officially over did not mean they should let down their guard; there were still Deatheaters on the loose. Out of habit, he had already located the exits and clearest paths to them. Stiffening he peered into the far corner of the bar, he thought he saw someone he recognized though why he would be here he did not have a clue. He could not imagine Snape coming to this type of bar. Trying to get a better look, he started to rise when suddenly there was a hand gripping his shoulder. "Harry come dance with me," said Hermione with a smile.

Harry could see Ron making his way to the bar to get more drinks. 'Great some friend he is' he thought bitterly. "Hermione you know I can't dance to save my life" he whined piteously.

Hermione giggled and kept tugging his arm, "Come on Harry, anybody can dance to this music all you have to do is move your feet." She could not help the giggles she knew how much Harry hated dancing but this was a celebration and he was going to dance if she had to hex him into it.

With a martyred sigh, Harry rose to his feet and slowly followed her to his doom. Once on the floor he began to imitate the others around him, due to his training, he was smoother then he looked. Nevertheless, it was obvious to someone watching that dancing was not his forte. Hermione was trying not to laugh, the unseen observer did not bother to hide the chuckle; how someone so graceful in the air could be such a klutz on the ground was beyond her. Thankfully, they switched to a slow dance within a few minutes. As they danced Hermione looked up at him and spoke quietly, "Well Harry when are you going to do something about your life."

"I am going to be teaching at Hogwarts this coming year. Albus offered me the DADA's position. I told you guys that yesterday," Harry replied with a quizzical look.

Hermione gave him her best no nonsense look, "That is not what I meant and you know it. When are you going to do something about Severus?"

Harry looked casually off towards the bar "Ron's on his way back to the table maybe…"

Hermione interrupted "Harry stop it, no stalling you know very well what I mean, now answer the question!"

Harry sighed, "No I haven't said anything to him. I know that we worked together in the war but he still only tolerates me. What am I supposed to do, walk up to him, say I've been in love with you since seventh year, kiss him, and tell him that I want to shag him? You know what he'll do, first he'll laugh, and then he'll hex me into the ground."

Hermione could not help smiling, "You don't know that, Harry. Where's your Gryffindor courage?"

Harry grinned, "What can I say; I'm a chicken at heart."

Hermione smacked him on the shoulder but dropped the subject for the moment. She did not intend to give up though. Harry had been alone for a long time and it was time that he had someone to love. She had seen the way Snape looked at Harry when he was not watching and was sure that he wanted him too. All she had to do was to force Harry to make a move. 'Men' she thought 'they couldn't see what was right in front of them at the best of times and Harry was particularly dense when it came to emotions.'

Making their way back to the table, they all took their seats. Ron spoke up, "So what was Hermione giving you the lecture on mate."

Hermione gave him a mock glare "What makes you think it was a lecture, its not like you could hear from here."

Harry laughed "Nothing in particular just Hermione doing her mother-hen act. So Ron have they given you an assignment yet?" They continued talking about his possible choices and Hermione's new job in the ministry.

Ron gave Harry a nudge and asked Hermione if she would like to step outside for a breath of fresh air. Harry sat back and grinned while he watched them walk out. It was about time they had their happy ending. Looking around he felt relieved so far no one had made the connections between him and Harry Potter. Having his eyes fixed so he no longer needed glasses and only wore clear glass ones when he had to be Harry Potter. Hiding the scar behind some Muggle makeup worked wonders people saw what they wanted to see.

Even over the noise of the band, he heard a loud squeal from outside and knew that Ron had popped the question. Sure enough in a moment, they returned, with Ron grinning from ear to ear and Hermione clinging to his arm while staring at her left hand. When they got close to the table, Hermione launched herself into his arms and gave him a hard hug. Harry hugged her back while shaking Ron's hand.

Ron said, "We are going to tell my parents and hers the good news. Let's go!"

Harry shook his head "No way mate, there are bound to be crying females and loud noises. I think I will just finish my drink and head back to my apartment. I still have a lot of packing to do." After more reassurances, the happy couple left. This was their night and he did not intend to take the spotlight away from them.

With a sigh, Harry decided to call it a night. As he was making his way to the door, he noticed three men sitting at a table in front of him. As he started to walk past one of the men stood up and bumped into him spilling his beer all over him. With loud apologies, the man tried to wipe off Harry's cloak while his two friends laughed uproariously. Harry brushed off the apologies but the man kept insisting drunkenly that he would buy him a drink to make up for his clumsiness. To avoid a scene Harry finally agreed to the drink and the man poured everybody a shot. Seeing the others drink first Harry tossed back the drink and once again started out.

At the back of the bar, the observer was shaking his head as watched the scene unfold some things never changed. How many times had it been pounded into that fool's head about "Constant Vigilance?" Sometimes he wondered if the boy had a brain in his head, laying some money on the bar he decided to do what he did best and step in and save the brat's arse again.

tbc


	2. chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of it, JK Rowling and associates own all rights, no infringement intended, no money is being made, unfortunately.

WARNING; HP/SS Slash, if you do not like do not read remember you have freedom of choice. Reviews appreciated but no flames, as I will trash them.

Chapter 2

As he got closer to the door, Harry started feeling overly warm putting this down to the close atmosphere and the earlier drinks, he stepped out into the night. Feeling a little dizzy, he decided that there was no need to hurry back home. Maybe he should go walk for a short while to get his head straight. His mind strayed to Snape wondering if he even stood a chance at getting him to see that he was more then just the Boy-Who-Lived and an ex-student. His dizziness got worse, putting out a hand, he leaned against a convenient wall, and even as disoriented as he was feeling he could sense someone standing next to him.

"Are you alright, let me give you hand." Looking over Harry realised it was one of the men from the table, the one that had spilled his drink on him. Locking his arm around Harry's waist, he steered him into the alley. He could feel alarm bells going off in his head, Harry knew something was wrong but could not concentrate long enough to figure it out. Pulling out of the man's grip, he leaned against the wall, looking back he saw two more figures coming into the alley; it was the other two men from the table. 'Oh shit' he thought, "I'm in so much trouble."

Harry knew it had to be the drink; somehow, they had slipped him something without him noticing. He felt like his blood was on fire and his skin was hypersensitive. 'Damn,' he thought, 'why did this kind of thing always happen to him? When the others found out how easily he had been tricked he would never hear the end of it. Ron especially would take great joy in rubbing it in, he did not bother wondering what the other order members would say. He could hear Moody now "How many time must I tell you Constant Vigilance". ' He could work through it he had no choice.

"Take it easy buddy; we just want to have a good time here. No one is going to be hurt," said the first man who was obviously the leader.

"Of course you might have trouble walking tomorrow but I can guarantee you'll enjoy it," said the second man with while the third man just laughed. They kind of reminded Harry of the idiots that used to run with Dudley's gang.

'Fuck, it most has to have been a lust potion or something along those lines' he thought as he felt himself getting hard while thoughts of finding Snape and the closest bed kept running thought his head. He had heard there was a new potion on the streets; Ron had mentioned that Aurors were searching for a group of men using that potion on some of the younger students. Shaking his head, he fought off the compulsions there was no way he was going to jump one of the men and shag him into the ground. Besides, he had much better taste thank you very much. Thank Merlin for all the training in the war; Snape had insisted that he learn about the effects of most of the potions and charms that could be used to enchant him. He would have to make a point of telling him that as usual, he was right and it did come in handy. Using the tricks that Snape had taught him he forced his mind to get control of his libido. He knew the trick was to let the drug influence only some of his reactions and turn them to his own use. He could use the desire to get his hands on these idiots for his own purposes.

"You guys are twisted bastards; you're also fools if you think I'm going to let you rape me" Harry snarled while forcing himself into a defensive crouch.

"It's not rape if you enjoy it" they laughed and came closer. They figured that he was too small to put up much of fight especially with the drug coursing through him. Putting out a hand the leader grabbed him by the shoulder and learned to late that appearances were deceptive, he had seriously underestimated Harry's strength. Harry lunged forward hitting him hard in the throat following up with a solid kick to the balls. Releasing Harry with a grunt of pain the man fell to the ground moaning in pain.

Harry backed up slowly keeping his eyes on both men. He did not pull his wand since he did not have the control yet to use it. He needed to buy sometime to get that control. "You know if you pricks are that hard up for a shag, why don't you just do each other."

"You bastard" screamed the second man as the remaining two leapt on him. Struggling Harry tried to free himself from their grasps as they shoved him back against the wall and deeper into the alley. He had to concentrate enough to use his wand it was his only chance.

"You're going to pay for that. All you had to was cooperate and you could have walked away, now we going to use you hard you sorry bastard. When we're through with you, you won't look so pretty anymore" Harry heard the tall man with dark hair snarling in his ear. As they were struggling the men began to tell him what they intended to do to him and it was not pretty.

Harry managed to get in several punches all the while manoeuvring the men so that they were away from the confining wall giving him more room to fight. The leader was still on the ground moaning curled up like a shrimp.

Suddenly a deep voice rang out "Release him at once." Standing in the mouth of the alley his wand in his hand was Severus Snape. His cloak billowed around him as the wind picked up. Harry was sure that he had never been a more beautiful sight.

"Who the hell do you think you are? This is a private matter so fuck off!" one of the idiots holding Harry yelled. With a sudden shift of weight and twisting his body at an almost impossible angle, Harry managed to pull out of their grip. Without a second thought, Harry dropped to the ground trusting Snape as he had done so many times in the war. Snape immediately yelled "Stupefy" and the two men dropped like stones.

Rising to his knees, Harry looked around and started laughing with a hysterical note in his voice. Looking at Snape who was walking towards him, a worried look on his face, he explained his laughter; "All those fights with Deatheaters and I almost buy it from some lousy rapists." Clenching his teeth, he gripped his stomach with both hands and groaned as the potion once again began to make itself felt. He heard Snape muttering a spell and felt more then saw the flash from his wand. Hearing voices approach Snape sprang into action, this was no place for the Boy-Who-Lived to be seen. Snape stooped lifting him from the ground and standing him on his feet put his arm around him, and Apparated them back to Hogwarts.

Once they reached the grounds, Harry crumbled to the ground dizzy and sick from the potion. The lust potions had always made him a little sick. Snape easily lifted him into his arms and spoke "Let's get you to the infirmary Potter, I can't wait for you to explain this one to Poppy," he said with a smirk in his voice. 'Oh yes this would be good' he thought.

"No infirmary, please" Harry muttered dropping his head to Snape's shoulder. He shuddered; he had enough of the infirmary to last a lifetime.

Looking down at man in his arms, with a strange expression on his face, Snape hesitated then nodded and walked to the dungeons. He knew that he could summon a stretcher but then everybody would know something had happened he reasoned. Anyway, he decided, he needed to find out what potion that the men used on Potter and come up with the antidote; he could always hex the brat if he got out of line if he had to.

Harry hid his smile in the folds of Snapes cloak. He decided that since he was under the effects of an aphrodisiac he could finally do what he wanted to do to that man for so long. If Severus was insulted or not interested he could always blame the potion and would not lose what little respect Sev had for him.

Talk about your "Sheer Dumb Luck" as McGonagall was apt to say. He had to turn the giggles rising to his throat into a moan. Snuggling closer he buried his head in Severus's neck and inhaled his scent. Cinnamon, sage, peppermint mixed with a musky scent that was all Snape's own. Oh, yes thank god for "Sheer Dumb Luck".

tbc


	3. chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of it, JK Rowling and associates own all rights, no infringement intended, no money is being made, unfortunately.

WARNING; HP/SS Slash, if you do not like do not read remember you have freedom of choice. Reviews appreciated but no flames, as I will trash them.

Chapter 3

All he had wanted was a drink after he conducted the business that had taken him to that bar. He had been sitting at the end of the bar minding his own business when he had seen the Golden Trio walk in the door. Lack of glasses and the hiding of the scar had not fooled him in the slightest. He had amused himself watching them or rather watching Harry. He had laughed when he had seen what passed for Harry's dance moves.

When had it started he wondered, this obsession with the Boy Who Lived. It had come on so gradually that he had not noticed until it was too late. Albus had told him just that morning that Harry was coming back to teach DADA. He did not know how he was to go on day by day seeing the man and not letting him know how much he wanted him. Sometimes he wondered if he could just shag him once then maybe he could get him out of his system.

He snorted yeah as if that was ever going to happen. Granted Harry and he had been able to work together to defeat the Dark Lord but he figured the young man would turn and run at the thought of touching his evil potions master. He was sure that Harry was either bi or gay but figured that would not help. He could have any witch or wizard in the world just by asking why would he want a broken down ex-spy, ex-Deatheater that was twice his age. Sighing he drained his glass and got ready to leave.

He saw that Harry was leaving as well and hung back so that they would not run into each other. He watched the events unfold and saw Harry take a drink from the strangers. Shaking his head, he watched the three men getup and follow Harry from the pub; he wondered if Harry had forgotten all he had been taught. Here he went again, having to rescue the brat from danger because he was dumb enough not to pay attention to his surroundings.

Once he reached exit he looked around cautiously and saw the men disappearing into an alley. Following he was in time to see Harry put one on the ground. Smirking in approval he stepped forward as the two men jumped Harry at the same time. Obviously, they had underestimated his fighting ability, fools. Grinding his teeth, he thought how dare these fools lay hands on his Harry. In a loud voice, he growled, "Release him at once." As soon as Harry saw him, he wiggled his way out of their hands and dropped to the ground. Sometimes that boy was too trusting for his own good although it was nice to see that he did trust him. As soon as he was out of the line of fire, he hexed both men.

Striding forward worry in his heart and for once on his face, he observed Harry carefully. He was kneeling on the ground and laughing hysterically. He spoke through his laughter "All those fights with Deatheaters and I almost buy it from some lousy rapists." When he heard that Snape was tempted to use Crucio on these fools; it was bad enough they had attacked his Harry but to attempt to rape him! Death was too good for the likes of them. Seeing that Harry was in pain, decided that that they should get back to the school. With a gentleness that would have surprised many, he raised Harry to his feet and supporting him.

He fired off a spell that would place a mark on the men so he could find them again when he had time to deal with them the way they should be dealt with. He knew several good castrations spells. Hearing the voices of others approaching he decided that this was not a good spot for the hero of the wizarding world to be found in. He gathered Harry close to him then Apparated Harry back to Hogwarts.

Now here he was with the man he wanted in his bed in his arms snuggled up against him. He felt Harry's body shake slightly and the moan he gave as he buried his face in his neck. Snape tightened his hold reassuringly; he was going to find out what the potion was and fix him the antidote. Even if they could never be more then friends it was more then he deserved and he was going to take care of him. It was enough; it had to be.

Snape entered his rooms and striding to the sofa leaned over to place his burden on the cushions. Harry tightened his arms around Snape's neck and refused to let go pulling him down with him, Snape was half sitting on the edge of the sofa and half lying across him. "Damnit Potter, you're safe here now let go of me. I need to find the antidote to whatever they gave you. Did you recognize the smell?"

Harry opened his eyes and stared in the pitch black eyes glaring at him from less then a hand span away. He could see the anger, concern and was there something else; could that be passion? Oh, he hoped he was not seeing only what he wanted to see.

"Potter" Snape growled "pay attention and release me at once before I hex umph" the rest of the tirade cut off when Harry lunged forward and fastened his mouth to his.

Snape froze at the feel of those soft lips on his, 'Merlin he tasted good, sweet with a touch of the ale he had been drinking still lingering'. Snape felt something wet and warm touching his closed lips and realised with a start that it was Harry's tongue. 'Just this once,' he thought, 'something for me' as he allowed Harry to deepen the kiss. He chased that agile tongue back into that warm soft mouth.

Harry groaned 'YES' as he felt Snape deepen the kiss. He let him take control of the kiss and began stroking Snape's back. So strong he thought remembering the first time he had realised just how muscled the Potions Master was. He whimpered in distress as he felt those lips leave then groaned in pleasure when they fastened on his neck. He pulled Snape closer running one hand around his chest to tug at the buttons.

This seemed to bring to Snape to his senses and he pulled abruptly away jerking Harry's hands loose from his body at the same time. Rising and crossing to the fireplace Snape growled, "What do you think you are doing Potter," as the thought, 'Damn he's good at that' crossed his mind.

Harry rose to his feet with an impish look on his face "Sorry evidently I wasn't as clear as I meant to be. I want you and now I know you want me. Let's try again but first I think I need to take a few precautions" lifting his wand and pointing it at Snape said "Accio wand." Snape's wand flew into his outstretched hand; grinning Harry tossed it over his shoulder. Then he proceeded to cast a silence spell and several locking spells. "Now where were we?" he purred in a slow drawl.

Snape held out a hand as if to keep Harry back "I assume it was a lust potion that you took. There is a counter solution you know" ignoring the small voice in his head saying 'This is your chance you fool. Do not give it to him. Take what he is offering you.'

Harry smirked and sauntered up close to him until Snape's hand was touching his chest. Staring into Snape's eyes, he lifted his hand and grasping Snape's free hand lifted it to his mouth; carefully he ran his tongue over the palm and along each finger before sucking one finger into his mouth laving it with his tongue.

Snape's eyes widened in shock as he felt that hot wet tongue moving on his hand when Harry slipped one finger into his mouth Snape was sure that all the blood had flowed south in his body. He could feel Harry's heart racing under the hand on his chest. Trying to pull his hand free he growled, "Harry you don't know what you're doing, you're under the influence and you will regret this tomorrow. Sit down and let me get you the antidote." 'Please let me go before I do something you will surely regret later', he thought frantically.

"Severus I know exactly what I am doing. You forget one of the things you trained me in was the use of potions that affect the mind or emotions. I could fight this if I wanted to, but guess what, I do not want to fight it. I want you; I have for a long time now I just did not have the courage to do anything about it. Besides, I always figured you would hex me into tomorrow if I tried anything. Now that I know you feel the same, the only way you will get me to leave is if you tell me that you truly don't want this."

Severus opened his mouth but Harry spoke up again, "With Veritaserum", Severus closed his mouth again.

Harry smirked moved closer pulling Severus's hands down to his hips and releasing them he moved his up into Severus hair pulling him down for another kiss.

"Harry this is so wrong, I don't do one-nighters', I can't."

"Then don't" Harry replied in a serious voice. "I want so much more but for now I just want to feel you against my skin, I want to taste you, to feel you inside me until I don't know where you end and I begin. Please Severus, I've waited for so long don't make me wait any longer."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of it, JK Rowling and associates own all rights, no infringement intended, no money is being made, unfortunately.

WARNING; HP/SS Slash, if you do not like do not read remember you have freedom of choice. Reviews appreciated but no flames, as I will trash them.

Chapter 4

Tightening his hands Severus whispered, "Be sure Harry, be very sure, because I don't think I will be able to let you go afterwards. I am a very possessive lover."

"Promises, promises" Harry whispered running his tongue along that smooth jaw and up to an ear, catching the lobe between his teeth, he didn't think he could get any harder. Then he heard Severus velvet smooth voice whispering in his ear and did the impossible, remain upright when all the blood had drained down to his prick.

"Oh it's more then promises Harry, no one else is going to see you like this, you will belong to me and only to me. When I am done with you tonight, you will have no doubts of any kind. I intend to taste every inch of your delectable body before I make you scream." Severus whispered, pulling Harry closer and running his hands behind him to tighten possessively on his firm arse. Guiding him towards the bedroom, he continued to licking and biting the younger man's neck and ear paying special attention to the little hollow on the side of the neck where it hits the shoulder. He could feel Harry shudder every time he licked over that spot and wondered what he would do if he decided to give him a sharp bite. At the low groan he grinned, 'Ahh yes' he thought, 'let us see if I can get him to moan a little louder' as he continued biting and suckling that small patch of skin.

Harry felt like he was floating as sensations swamped him from different directions. He did not know what to concentrate on, Severus's hands on his ass as they squeezed rhythmically; his wicked mouth that was driving him crazy; that lean hard body pressed tight to him; or that hard erection rubbing against his through the layers of cloth. He felt the back of his legs hit a yielding surface and realised that they were at the bed. YES, finally, his mind shouted while jumping for joy. He began loosening and removing Severus's clothing hampered by the fact that Sev was trying to do the same for him.

Finally, there was skin against skin as Severus lowered his young lover to the bed and began mapping his body with hands and mouth. Harry was writhing under him, trying to get his own touches in when Severus pulled his hands together in one of his fists and held them over Harry's head. "Stop interrupting me or I will have to restrain you Mr. Potter," he whispered in his lover's ear. He smirked when he saw the flush that rose higher in Harry's face and way he trembled at his words. Looking down the length of Harry's body Severus saw how hard he was and running his other hand down his captive's chest he combed the fine hairs around Harry's erection with out actually touching it and whispered in his ear. "Mmm, does the thought of me tying you up excite you Mr. Potter", grinning evilly at the way his cock seemed to jump, "Or is it the thought of your evil potion's master finally laying his hands on your tender flesh."

Harry couldn't help the whimper that came out of his throat as Severus's hand finally, finally closed around his aching cock. With long smooth strokes, he brought Harry close to coming then would back off only to start again. Soon, Harry was babbling incoherently begging Sev to let him come.

Severus had pinned his legs down with one of his own and was biting and nibbling his way around his chest. Looking down at the red marks in satisfaction, he looked at his lovers face. Leaning closer whiled speeding up his strokes he called, "Harry, open your eyes love."

When Harry opened his eyes, he stared back in Severus's ebony eyes seeing them for once unguarded, passion, trust, caring and a little fear showed in those eyes. Harry looked deep and let his shields down on his own eyes letting his emotions show clearly. Severus groaned and swept in for a deep kiss. "Come for me Harry, come for me now!"

Harry threw his head back with a scream calling Severus's name as he came, as soon as Severus felt the hot liquid spill over his hand his own climax hit him. Shaking he fell to the bed next to the younger man pulling him close, stroking his trembling back. It took several minutes for him to gather himself enough to summon his wand from the sitting room and cast a cleansing spell on the both of them. Tucking his wand away and pulling the covers up he pulled Harry close to him wrapping his arms around him as if he was afraid he would disappear.

Harry tried to catch his breath as he wrapped his arms around his lover; his imagination had never come even close to what it had felt like to have those hands on him. Stirring as a thought struck him, he pulled back slightly to look into Severus's face. "Sev, not that I'm complaining but why didn't you make love to me", already knowing what the answer would be. He was right.

"Because you are still under the influence of the potion those bastards gave you" he replied while running his hand soothingly up and down Harry's back.

"Sev, I told you…"

Severus place one hand over Harry's mouth, "I believe you but I would rather wait until the potion is out of your system," stopping to take a deep breath as Harry immediately began licking the palm. Glaring at him he continued, "Stop that you idiot before I hex you." Pulling his hand away he continued, "I want our first time to be special, not because you have a lust potion in your system or because your grateful I saved your arse, again I might add" he smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes "Fine you intolerable git" then he spoke seriously, lowering his mental shields, "Look into me Severus, see what I am, who I am, I need you to believe that I care and this is the best way to do that."

"Harry that's not necessary, I believe you."

"Sev I think that it is better this way, I want you to be sure, and this is the only way you will be."

"You know me very well don't you, brat"

Harry smirked, "After this long you'd better believe it love, now look and see then let's get some rest. The sooner we sleep the sooner tomorrow gets here and you can finish what you promised."

Severus stared into emerald green eyes and probed gently into Harry's mind careful not to go to deep. All he saw was the depth of Harry's love and admiration of him. Pulling back slowly so as not to hurt his love he took a deep breath to control his emotions, even now he could not relax his control that much something he now was sure that Harry understood about him. Pulling the younger man closer and cradling him against his chest, he spoke softly in deep purr, "Sleep love, and tomorrow will come soon enough."

Harry smiled, "you know that I used to dream about waking up in your arms but it never happened."

"I promise that tomorrow you will wake up in my arms, now sleep brat"

Harry laughed softly and closing his eyes drifted off.

Just before dawn Harry woke, beginning to stretch he froze at the feel of arms around him and the hard body next to him, wondering where he was for a minute. Then he relaxed as he realised that last night had not been a dream. He really was in Severus's room in his bed in his arms. "Wow" he whispered then jerked when he felt the chuckle that ran through Severus's body.

"I take it that means you are not displeased to find yourself in you current location"

"Sev it's too early in the morning for words of more then one syllable." Harry laughed as he started to move so he could see his lover's face then, tried to hold back a groan as pain ripped through his body. "Aww fuck that hurts," he groaned. With the potion worn off, he could feel all the aches and pains from the fight the night before. The bastards had landed punches that he had not been aware of at the time.

Severus scrambled to sit up throwing the blankets to the foot of the bed in order to take a closer look at the man lying next to him. Harry's eyes were squeezed tight, his hands clenched into fists and he slowly curled into a foetal position. Taking a closer look Severus saw that the Harry's upper back and shoulders were covered in bruises and abrasions. Gently running his hands over the younger man, he found more bruises on his lower ribs and abdomen. Jumping out of bed, he shrugged on a black silk robe as he hurried over to his personal lab coming back almost instantly with several vials of potions.

"Harry I need you to sit up and drink this, it will help with the pain" Severus coaxed as Harry slowly straightened out on bed.

Cradling the young man in his arms, he began tipping one after the other of the vials down his throat. Soon he felt Harry relax against him, when he was sure that the potions had taken effect he lay Harry down and began gently spreading a healing salve over the abrasions on his shoulders. It was time to make those bastards pay he thought.

"Sev don't even think about doing whatever you're going to do", Harry muttered sleepily. Turning over he smiled at the look of stubbornness on his lover's face. "We need to turn them over to the Aurors, Ron told me about a group of men that were using a new drug on some of the new recruits and university students around that area. Those most of have been them."

Severus sat on the bed and leaned back against the headboard pulling Harry into his arms so he lay on his side against his chest. He felt Harry's arms wrap around him tightly and smiled softly. He would never have believed it if someone told him that he would be lying here with the Boy-Who-Lived in his arms.

"So how do you want to do this? Do we contact Weasley or…."

From the living room, they could hear the sound of the floo being activated and someone entering. Both had their wands aimed at the door in an instant but before either could move, the door opened.

"Uncle Sev you were supposed to meet me for break…." Draco Malfoy broke off what he was saying to stare in shock at the scene before him. This had to be his worst nightmare; his godfather wearing only a thin robe in bed with an obviously naked Harry Bloody Potter wrapped around him. He was hallucinating that's all, the shock of coming in second to that damn Weasley must have upset him that is all. Then he heard Potter "Um, hi?" and did not remember anything else.

They both looked down at the unconscious form of Malfoy and sighed; Harry looked at Severus and said in a low voice, "well that's not good."


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of it, JK Rowling and associates own all rights, no infringement intended, no money is being made, unfortunately.

WARNING; HP/SS Slash, if you do not like do not read remember you have freedom of choice. Reviews appreciated but no flames, as I will trash them.

Chapter 5

"I suppose we should wake him," Harry stated dubiously. He wondered if everyone but Mione and Ginny would react the same way. It could be funny at that.

Severus looked down at his godson and sighed, "I'll do it, but you had better go put on some clothes there is an extra robe hanging in the dressing room."

"Good idea we don't want blondie to faint again." Harry sniggered climbing out of the bed stretching his arms up high to loosen up his back muscles. He saw Severus watching him and could not help preening a little.

Severus eyed him appreciatively running his eyes up and down the tanned hard body in front of him. Reaching out and snagging Harry's wrist he pulled him in for a quick hard kiss. Pushing him away and turning him towards the dressing room, he swatted him on the rear, "I am more worried about him seeing you naked, no one else gets to look at you but me. Now move!" He watched as with a laugh Harry made his way into the dressing room, shaking his head he moved over to Draco. Looking down he stared at the blond Slytherin, 'Honestly', he thought, 'sometimes I wonder if the boy was put in the wrong house, with all his melodrama he should have been a Gryffindor,' with a smirk, he pointed his wand at the blond and muttered "Enervate."

Malfoy opened his eyes staring blankly at Severus for a minute then sat up quickly, looking wildly around, his hair dishevelled from the fall, robes twisted around him, "where is he? I was hallucinating right uncle Sev, please tell me I was hallucinating, I did not really see you in bed with Potter." With a dramatic scream, he covered his eyes as Harry walked in the door tying the belt of a black robe similar to the one Severus wore. "My eyes, my eyes!" Malfoy groaned.

Severus snorted, "Stop that, and get off the floor. You are a Slytherin and supposedly an Auror not a drama queen." Stepping over Malfoy's legs, he walked into the sitting room calling for a house elf. He needed coffee if he was going to face idiots this early in the morning.

Harry walked over smothering his laughter and offered Malfoy a hand up off the floor. He wondered how he was really taking this situation. He knew how close the two had grown since the elder Malfoy had gone to Azkaban, Severus considered Malfoy as his son in all but name.

Malfoy grabbed the extended hand and rose to his feet. After smoothing his hair and robes, he eyed the other man for a minute. "Are you serious about this?" he asked quietly. At Harry's silent nod, he spoke never taking his eyes off the other man, "he's been hurt many times in the past. He is all I have left; if you hurt him I will kill you." It was not a threat just a quiet statement of fact.

Harry nodded his face serious, "I will never hurt him intentionally I swear." He held out his hand and waited. After another long look, Malfoy reached over and shook firmly a bargain was made and acknowledged. Harry grinned, "So how about breakfast and you can tell me all about coming in second." Turning he headed into the sitting room.

Malfoy glared at Harry's back as he followed dutifully, "one point" he exclaimed, "I was second by only one point alright. Get over it, already."

"Yeah but it was still second Malfoy," Harry sank into a chair at the table and began serving himself from the assorted dishes. Malfoy sat across from him and began to serve himself all the while pointing out the injustice of the one point.

Severus seemingly ignored the two young men and concentrated on his coffee. He wondered just what Draco thought of it all apart from the dramatics. He loved the boy and did not want him to feel uncomfortable around him. This was his home more so then Malfoy Manor ever was. However, he was not about to give up Harry for anyone. He carefully hid the smile threatening to erupt at the comments being passed back and forth. Maybe there was nothing to be worried about after all. Putting his cup down, he cleared his throat. Looking at Harry, he raised a brow in a silent question nodding slightly in Draco's direction.

Giving a martyred sigh Harry nodded and looked over at Malfoy finding him watching him with an expectant look.

"Malfoy all kidding aside, what do you know about the group of men that have been assaulting students and trainees with potions?"

Malfoy eyed him for a minute, "why?"

"Humour me okay, I was going to talk to Ron but since you're here I guess you'll do."

Malfoy grimaced hut held the sarcastic remarks in check, he could see the seriousness in their eyes. "It's no longer a sexual assault charge they are wanted for, it's murder." He nodded at the gasp from Potter, "one of the men they assaulted died at St. Mungos last night. I heard about it this morning from Tonks before I came here. They are keeping it hushed up since they do not want them to go under. We have not gotten more then that there are three to five of them, they use a lust potion mixed with a potion with similar effects to Imperio curse. Afterwards, they Obliviate the memory of their faces but not what they did; the bastards are clever. Several came close to dying because they are overdosed on the potions. Actually, that is what killed the young man; his heart could not take the strain. Do you know something about them?"

Harry listened, finding it hard to believe that this was the same Malfoy; the one he used to want to hex on a regular basis. This was a professional not a spoiled brat. "I had a run in with them last night, thanks to Severus I came out of it with my skin whole. Well almost whole" he amended at a snort from Severus. "The important thing is that I can identify them for you."

Malfoy held up his hand, "Wait, first are you sure it was them." At their nods he continued, "Let me get Tonks and Kingsley, they are in charge of the case, why don't you get dressed and I will be back in about 20 minutes." Malfoy headed for the floo and throwing in the powder said "Auror Headquarters"

Harry looked at the disappearing Malfoy in shock, "Damn, I guess he finally grew up."

Severus nodded a look of pride on his face as he also watched his godson disappear to headquarters. Turning to Harry he had to smirk at the look of astonishment on his face, "I believe you would have an easier time of telling the story if you dressed appropriately. Draco did say twenty minutes."

"Huh, oh yeah, I'm going." Getting up he strode to the bedroom stopping at the door he turned and with an evil grin, "you know you might want to get dressed too since I am sure you don't want to give your statement looking so "approachable and cuddly""

Severus glared at him as he followed him to the bedroom, "I am never cuddly".

At headquarters, Malfoy sent a message asking for an audience with the senior Aurors as he waited he wondered if he should contact Weasley. As much as it went against his beliefs, he knew that Potter could probably do with the support of a close friend. Here he sniggered oh the look on Weasley's face when he realized that Sev and Potter were together. Yes, it was definitely time to call the weasel. Throwing a pinch of powder in the floo, he shouted the Burrow and stuck his head in the fire.

Harry had just re-entered the sitting room when there was a knock on the door, he could hear Severus in the bedroom muttering about interfering old coots as he walked to the door. Sure enough, there was the headmaster in all his twinkling glory, deciding to beat him to the punch Harry spoke first, "Good morning Albus, how are you doing this fine day, did you want to sit in on the statements." Harry opened the door wide and gestured him in, all the while fighting to keep the grin off his face at the look of surprise on the headmasters face. It took a lot to surprise the headmaster but he recovered quickly.

"Good morning my boy I was sure that Severus would fix you up with no problems. I hope you were not too badly injured. I was not aware that you were giving a statement this morning. I just wanted to check on my two favourite boys."

There was a snort from the doorway and both turned to see Severus leaning against the door both arms crossed over his chest. "What he means is that his curiosity was getting the better of him so he decided to pop down and listen to the story in person." At this point, the floo let out a chime and then people started spilling out.

First was Shacklebolt, Tonks, Malfoy and then to Harry's astonishment Ron followed the rest. There were greetings all around, Severus gestured to the dining table that was now cleared off, and had a tea tray set up. "Shall we?" As they took their seats Harry leaned over and whispered to Ron, "what are you doing here?"

"Malfoy flooed me this morning said you had a brush with trouble and needed me here, by the way why are you in Snape's room?" Ron asked puzzlement all over his open face.

Harry could feel himself blushing as he sent a glare at the blond who was currently and obviously ignoring him. "I'll tell you later, thanks for being here, I was going to call you this morning anyway, and then Malfoy showed up."

Shacklebolt pulled a purple crystal out of his pocket and placed it on the table in front of Harry. "Harry, I understand from Draco that you had a run in with our assailants last night. I would like you to describe what happened from the beginning."

Harry nodded and began his tale including everything from the spilled drink to Severus's rescue and the trip back to Hogwarts. He could feel the emotions running riot through the room from the surprise and amusement that he fell for that trick to anger at the men for what they planned, to pride that he was able to resist, to relief and pleasure that Snape was there to rescue him.

Harry sat back sipping his tea as Snape told his side of the story and when he was finished, the people around the table looked at each other for a moment, and then Ron turned to him with a serious look on his face. "You took a drink from strangers, in a strange bar, when you were outnumbered 3 to 1?" At Harry's slow nod, Ron turned to Malfoy and pulling a galleon from the pocket of his robe tossed it to him.

"What was that for" Harry asked puzzlement written on his face as he ignored the grins and in some cases smirks appearing on the faces of his friends.

"That is your fault" Ron stated, "Malfoy, told me that you had done something outrageously stupid even for a Gryffindor, going against all of your training and gotten yourself out of it by sheer luck and the presence of a rescuer. I of course being a true friend stood up for you and insisted you had been the one to rescue someone. After all, you were always the one to point out to us that we still needed to be vigilant. Therefore, it is entirely your fault that I am not taking Mione to a decent restaurant tonight. A fact I will take great pleasure in pointing out. " At this point, Ron broke down laughing at the offended look on Harry's face. Soon followed by everyone in the room while Harry sat there, arms crossed over his chest pouting.

Finally, Ron pulled himself together and they began to work out a plan to catch the bastards. Harry watched Severus as the pros and cons of the situation were tossed back and forth. He would have to watch him to make sure he did not do something too violent to those bastards. Soon, a plan was put into effect and it would take place that night. Everyone felt that it was time for those bastards to pay for what they had done.

After Shacklebolt and Tonks left Ron looked over at Harry, "why didn't you owl me last night, we could have put you up, I know you hate the hospital wing."

"Ron I did not stay in the hospital wing" wondering if Ron would faint like Malfoy had done this morning. He could see the headmaster hiding a smile with his cup of tea. "I was here with Severus last night. He took care of me."

Malfoy could not help it he started laughing, "Is that what they call it now."

"What's so funny Malfoy, it's not like they shared a bed or anything. I mean they are not…" here Ron paused as he caught sight of Harry's red face and Snape's smirk. "Um Harry what's going on? Do you have something you want to tell me?"

"Well Ron you know how you are always saying I need to settle down and find myself a boyfriend?"

"Yesss"

"Meet my boyfriend," and with a sweep of his arm indicated Severus.

Ron looked at Snape then Harry then Snape then Malfoy then Harry then he fainted.

Harry sighed rubbing his temple, "here we go again."


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of it, JK Rowling and associates own all rights, no infringement intended, no money is being made, unfortunately.

WARNING; HP/SS Slash, if you do not like do not read remember you have freedom of choice. Reviews appreciated but no flames, as I will trash them.

Chapter 6

Snape strolled to his lab talking with Albus about a potion he had been working on for the infirmary. Harry watched resignedly as Severus left him alone with the two idiots. As Draco revived Ron, he wondered why this type of thing always happened to him. He also wondered whether this reaction was going to be typical of the wizarding world in general, hoping Ron was the last one. He just could not imagine his friends fainting all over the place, and then again, that could be fun.

Ron sat up looking wildly around his wand sliding into his hand from the holster on his arm, "Who hexed me?"

Draco was not even trying to hide his snickers as Harry smiled fondly at his best friends injured look, "No one hexed you Ron; you fainted."

Ron grimaced as he got to his feet, "I never faint!" his tone of voice showed how offended he was with that idea.

Draco opened his mouth to make a smart-ass reply but Harry beat him to it, he decided that Draco deserved a little harassment after his latest stunt, "Just like Draco did this morning, of course his was a little more dramatic."

Draco cursed violently as Ron started snickering, "at least I had a valid reason unlike the weasel here. It is not everyday you walk in on a naked Boy-Who-Lived-To-Make-My-Life-Hell in bed with his former most hated teacher. Especially, when said teacher is my godfather."

"Ewww" Ron turned an interesting shade of red and hurriedly put both hands over his ears, "too much information, the images, damn you Malfoy now I can see them in my head."

"If I have to have those images in my head then so do you," Draco folded his arms and glared at his fellow Auror sounding more like the Draco from 2nd year then the adult they knew.

"Will you two cut it our! Don't you have somewhere to be?" Harry was becoming impatient. He wanted everyone gone, it was tomorrow, and he wanted Severus to fulfil his promise. He smiled dreamily as the images of them in bed began running through his mind.

Draco exchanged a gleeful smirk with Ron then gave Harry an innocent smile, "Not really, why are we in the way?" Draco tried not to laugh as the dreamy look just slid right off Harry's face.

Ron was trying to hide has grin as he sat back down at the table, "Of course not Malfoy, Harry's just tense because of what happened. As friends and Aurors it is our duty to stay around so he feels safe."

"True, true, can't have the wonder boy falling apart. We should stay close to him so he does not tire himself out before the operation tonight."

By this time, Harry was glaring holes into the two of them. There was no way that they were spending the day with him. Before he could tell his friends where to go and what to do when they got there the voice of doom spoke behind him.

'Excellent idea gentlemen, it's been much too long since either of you spent some time in this old castle. Moreover, I believe Harry could use help settling into his new rooms which just happen to be next door and of course his new office." Albus beamed at everyone his eyes twinkling madly as Severus loomed in the doorway his arms crossed over his chest as he tried to hide his irritation. At the table, Harry began rhythmically banging his head on the table suppressing the scream bubbling in his throat.

Severus decided to take charge before someone was hexed. "Albus I will see you at the staff meeting at 1:00, good morning." Looking at the two Aurors sitting smirking at his table he upped his glare, "as for you two go visit someone, anyone, until 1:00 then you can help Potter move into his rooms.' When they did not move right away, he drew himself up straight and barked "NOW". With that familiar voice snarling at them, 7 years of training kicked in, they jumped to their feet, and literally flew out of the room.

After slowing down the two walked towards the great hall not speaking. Ron eventually looked at Malfoy for a minute, blushing slightly he spoke in a low voice, "You know even after 2 years of Auror training that man still scares me. You?"

Draco straightened his hair looking straight ahead, "Severus has never scared me.' At Ron's disbelieving snort, he continued as they entered the main hall, "I simply prefer to use discretion with my godfather." Ignoring the snickers from his companion, he entered the great hall in search of the charms Professor. He had an idea that he wanted to run by Flitwick that he thought might help in capturing the proof they needed.

Severus watched as the door closed behind Albus, shaking his head at the antics of the headmaster he sauntered over to Harry. Standing next to him, he shook his head, "Potter, stop this nonsense at once." Pulling him up from the chair with one strong tug he wrapped one arm around his waist and with the other tilted his back and on to his shoulder. He crushed his lips to the soft lips of his lover. The response was instantaneous; Harry whimpered in need and strained closer wrapping his arms around the other man's waist. When they finally came up from air, Harry leaned his head against Severus chest inhaling the musky smell that was Severus own. Severus sank back down into one of the chairs pulling Harry down to straddle his lap.

"Sev it's tomorrow remember what you promised me?" Harry snuggled closer feeling Sev's hand running firmly down his back to clasp his arse firmly. He began to rock gently feeling his prick hardening with the contact of the delightful bulge under him; he began wondering how far it was to the bedroom and if they really needed to go there. He ran his hands through the silky hair enjoying the feel of it sliding through his fingers. His breath hitched as Severus seemed to be fixated on his earlobe making his body shudder. "Sev it's only 9:00 what do you say we work our way back to bed and finish this properly. I need to feel you inside me. Please Sev."

Severus grabbed his head pulling him back down into a bruising kiss. Before things could get any further the fire flared behind them and the face of Remus Lupin appeared, "Harry are you here…HARRY JAMES POTTER WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

Harry whimpered, as he dropped his head to Sev's shoulder, not again, he had been so close.

When they got back to Auror headquarters Tonks and Shacklebolt immediately called a meeting of the task force to put in place the plans for the night. As they waited Tonks decided that Remus needed to know what had happened last night to Harry. She was going to floo him but decided to send him an express owl instead. This way she could tell him everything also that he could reach Harry through Snape without having to answer any questions. She was terrible at lying to friends. She wondered if any of the others had caught on to the vibes going on between Harry and Snape. Shaking her head, she got back to planning. If they were going to use Harry for bait, they had better make sure that everything was planned out exactly. From the look on Snape's face if anything went wrong and Harry got anything more then a scratch they would feel the rough side of his temper. That man still scared her, too many detentions involving cauldrons and scrub brushes, with a shudder, she tuned back into the conversation.

Shacklebolt called the meeting to order, "As everyone knows we have been trying to track down the men that have been using potions to assault young people near the university. Well last night we got lucky because the bastards picked the wrong victim this time, it turns out the victim was not a naïve student but a war veteran." This got a stir of excitement from the others around the table everybody attacked so far were young university students with little or no defence training and beginning Auror students that did not have sufficient training. "Three men matching the general description gave the potion to a young wizard and followed him out of the pub. When they steered him into the alley in preparation for taking him to their hideout their victim went from an easy mark to a wounded panther." Here he exchanged grins with Tonks both thinking that was an apt description since both had seen Harry in fights before and of course because his registered animagus form was a panther. "Even under the effects of the potion he was able to put one man down completely and was fighting off the other two. We don't know if they would have overtaken him or not because unbeknownst to any of them there was a third party that saw the events unfold."

Shacklebolt continued after glaring around the table to silence the babble of conversations, "This person was also a war veteran, and seeing the proposed victim, who in fact was a close friend, take a drink from three obvious strangers who then followed their mark out decided to follow in case his assistance was needed."

Tonks sniggered; "actually knowing him he was hoping he was right so he could rub it into his friend's face." She shut up after a glare from her partner.

"He interfered and was able to knock out the two other men; he decided to take his friend to get medical attention but before leaving left tracking charms on the three so he could find them again." He sat back calmly as the room erupted into conversation again. Snape had checked the charms this morning and they were still active. Thank goodness, Snape was such a devious wizard. The majority of wizards set the spell on the individual's body. He set the spell on the bastard's hair, since hair is technically not live but is part of the body it was easier to conceal and less chance of it being felt.

Tonks was sniggering again as someone finally asked the question she had been waiting for, "who was the intended victim"

"Harry Potter," Shacklebolt could not hide the chuckle at the sudden silence, "it was Severus Snape that rescued him." The look of shock on his fellow Aurors faces was priceless. Wait until they found out that they would be working with him tonight.

Albus was humming as he proceeded back to his office. Here he thought that he would have to be constantly throwing those two together and mediating the fights. Oh well at least he could surprise Minerva, she had predicted that the two of them would kill each other before the year was out. He wondered if he should tell her right off or accept the bet first, popping a lemon drop in his mouth he decided that as a gentlemen he should of course let her speak first. It was going to be a wonderful year.

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of it, JK Rowling and associates own all rights, no infringement intended, no money is being made, unfortunately.

WARNING; HP/SS Slash, if you do not like do not read remember you have freedom of choice. Reviews appreciated but no flames, as I will trash them.

AN: My apologies for not finishing this story sooner. I had it written but became ill for a while and was sure I had finished posting it, wrong. Then someone let me know and I just have not had time to do it. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 7

"Harry are you here…", Remus stared in shocked disbelief that was not his godson straddling Snape's lap snogging each other like they were in heat. He shook his head he could not believe what he was seeing, he opened his mouth, but nothing was coming out. Harry and Snape; Harry and that cold-hearted git; his cub and that, that Slytherin; what was going on. Suddenly his voice was working again, "HARRY JAMES POTTER WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

Remus tried to step through the fire and realised that the floo was blocked. He changed the call to Hogwarts headmaster's office. When he stepped through Albus was nowhere in sight, so much the better he thought as he hurried to the dungeons. He began to calm a little as he walked, he had no idea how badly Harry had been injured last night but was sure that he was not thinking properly this morning. He was sure that Snape had somehow taken advantage of his godson; Harry had never given any indication that he was interested in the man. When he got his hands on Snape, he was going to teach me a lesson about taking advantage of an overwrought young man. Luckily, for Snape's continued health he ran into Ron and Draco in the entrance hall.

Severus patted Harry's back gently, "don't worry he can't come through the floo, I blocked it after everyone left. He is going to have to come through Albus's office or Hogsmeade so there is a little time. Do you want me to meet him with you?"

Harry's mind was working frantically, he was hurting, and he was tired of interruptions damnit. He was a grown man, he wanted to have sex, and he wanted to have it right now. Leaning back, he looked into those beautiful ebony eyes that were watching him with a mix of passion and concern. He knew that Severus would stop and meet Remus with him. "How strong are your wards?" Harry worried that Remus would come busting into the room hexing Severus before he had a chance to explain.

Snape raised arched an eyebrow as he contemplated his lover "strong enough to stop Albus" he replied as he pulled him back down for another toe curling kiss. Clenching one hand on Harry's hip and the other in the small of his back he resumed the rocking motion smirking as Harry's eyes drifted closed his head lolling back. This of course left that delicious spot on his neck wide open for him to bite and nibble on. Merlin the sounds Harry made seemed to go straight to his cock, enough was enough he decided, he wanted to see that slender body writhing under him as he pounded into that tight little ass until they both screamed then he wanted to do it again. Getting a firmer grip on his lover, he stood up ignoring the surprised squeak and strode quickly to the bedroom.

"Severus what if Lupin comes to the door?"

"Then he can bloody well wait there until we're done!" each step he took only served to heighten the delicious friction. Nothing was stopping them this time nothing.

"Severus! We can't, if Remus is out there, I mean, that so ewww, I don't think…." Harry broke off his babbling when he was dropped on the bed bouncing a little at the force of the drop. He rose up on his elbows to continue the argument and lost his chain of thought at the sight of Sev calmly pulling his robe off and dropping it to the floor. With a quick motion of Severus's wand Harry was naked, his erection springing up in an urgent manner. He could not help but lick his lips in anticipation as he watched Severus literally devouring him with those beautiful black eyes. Severus continued to strip enjoying the sight of lover watching him of yes this was definitely worth the wait. With a predatory smile on his face, he crawled up the bed slowly lowering his body until they lay flush against one another, yes definitely worth the wait.

Harry could not help but feel a shiver of ice crawl up his spine at the look on Severus's face as he slowly moved up the bed. He felt almost like he was being stalked by some great predator, it was the most exciting feeling he had ever known. He could not help the groan when finally Severus rested fully against him. He could almost feel his eyes roll back in his head at the sensation of having Severus's hard cock rubbing against him. He decided that the last few hours had been foreplay enough, he needed to be fucked, and he needed to be fucked now. "Severus, please, I need you inside me now," he whispered as he pulled his knees up exposing himself completely.

With a truly evil smirk, Severus asked in worried tone of voice, "Are you sure? Aren't you worried about anybody banging on the door? Maybe we should wait." not that he had any intention of stopping but he did have an image to uphold and torture did add some spice.

Harry ground his teeth in exasperation, "you dammed Slytherin, fuck me already!" he hissed not believing that Sev would tease him like that, then with a howl flung his head back as Severus impaled with one smooth stroke. He began shouting "Severus oh god! Yes just like that! Harder please!!!" as well as other things that made no sense to him later as Severus continued to pound into him hitting his pleasure spot with each stroke. It was not long before he could feel his balls tightening then he heard that deep whisper in his ear, "Come for me now." It was an order that he could not help but to obey. He felt Severus shudder then with three short hard thrusts was screaming his name as he came. (_I cut the scene down because I am not sure how detailed it should be here. If you want the longer version, send me an email)_

They fell to the mattress as one Severus just barely managing to keep from landing on top of the slender body under him. With a groan, he pulled carefully out of Harry and with a small sigh pulled Harry's body close to him. He let sleep claim him knowing that they were both where they belonged.

Severus woke slowly when he heard the chimes of his alarm ringing. He tightened his arm around has a sense of completion ran through him. He felt him begin to stir and called his name softly, smiling a little at the way he just snuggled closer. How did he get so bloody lucky he wondered, "Harry it is time to get up"?

"I did get it up, three times in fact, not it is time to rest", Harry did not bother to hide the smugness in his voice. Hearing Severus scream his name definitely entitled him to be smug. He could not help the shiver as he remember the feel of Severus moving inside him hard and strong. He began to wonder just how much time they had left and if he was up to round four when he let out a loud yelp. "What the hell was that for?" he complained rubbing his rear where Severus had smacked him.

Sev just smirked and moved towards the armoire to gather a change of clothes. Harry pouted for a few minutes then grinned and began to dress. All he had to do was deal with Remus, trap some assholes then he could come back and jump into bed again. He smiled and leaned back against the body behind him when he felt arms going around his waist.

"Do you want me to wait with you to meet Lupin?" Sev spoke in a low voice in Harry's ear smirking at the shiver that ran through his love he continued, "I don't mind missing the staff meeting, it's not like anything important ever happens anyway. Everyone will be arguing about why their department deserves a bigger budget and in the end will agree with what Albus decided before the meeting is fine." While he did like teasing his lover he wanted him to know that he was serious about being there to provide support if necessary. He knew how important Lupin was to him.

"No Sev this is something I need to do on my own. Remus needs to understand I am a big boy and can make my own decisions." Turning to look into Severus's eyes he smiled, "I might need some comforting afterwards, you know just to make sure my spirits are high for this evening's charades.

"And what kind of comforting would that be?" Severus asked a blank look on his face but his eyes were shining with a mix of lust and affection that made Harry weak in the knees.

"Oh, I am sure that you will think of something. I have great faith in you."

Severus arched one eyebrow then lowered his head and playfully (for him anyway) kissed the tip of Harry's nose, "You are an annoying brat, Merlin only knows why I put up with you."

"I'll be glad to remind you later tonight" Harry grinned and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. He wished he could do that thing with one eyebrow but it was probably a Slytherin thing since Draco and Blaise could do it.

"I'll hold you to that. Send Dobby if you have any problems with him actually I would prefer you talk to him with somebody else present just in case. Maybe you should meet him in the great hall or the common room or the…" he stopped mainly because Harry had his hand over his mouth.

"Sev relax, Remus would never physically hurt me, yell at me, yes, be disappointed in me, yes, hurt me, No!" Harry enjoyed feeling protected usually he was the one doing the protection. He reached up to give him a kiss in thanks.

Severus tightened his grip for a moment then released Harry just before their lips touched. Ignoring the pout being directed at him he moved for the door speaking as he went, "he may not hurt you physically but that does not mean that he won't hurt you. You care for him so just be careful." Here he paused on the way out the door, "it would be a shame if my hand slipped and the werewolf accidentally lost all his hair at the next transformation." With the sound of Harry choking echoing in the room, he made his way out of the dungeons resolving to send a quick word to Draco to drop in on the conversation between the two just to be on the safe side.

Remus was once again makings his way to the dungeon! After ranting and raving to Ronald and Draco, he had a lot to thing about. The last person that he expected to accept the situation was the first to try to convince him that the connection was a good thing. He did not know what the right thing to do was. The Severus Snape he knew was cold unfeeling bastard that would wait for years for the right moment to get revenge. He just could not see Harry getting close to someone like that. The picture that Ron and Malfoy painted was the opposite, they had even dragged Hermione into the conversation, and he admitted that they had made a good choice there. They had assumed that he would relate better to her arguments and logic then to theirs. He needed to talk to Harry& and be sure he knew what he was getting in to. Then he would pay a visit to Snape. He wanted to be sure that he understood that there was someone watching him ready to step in if needed.

Harry could not get the picture of a hairless werewolf out of his mind. Sometimes Sev surprised the hell of him with his streak of inventively nasty paybacks. Summoning a house elf, he asked for tea and cakes to be served, and the location of his godfather. On being told he was making his way down the hall he nodded, walking to the door he mentally braced himself for a long meeting. Opening the door before Remus could knock he smiled at the surprised look on his face then gave a startled grunt when he was pulled into a hug. Remus then pushed him away to arms length making a visible inspection. Harry rolled his eyes and gave a loud groan when Remus spun him around to check his back. "Remus I'm fine, I really was not hurt thanks to Sev." He suddenly paled looking for all the world as if he had been drained by a vampire when he heard Remus sniffing audibly. 'Crap, I forgot how sensitive the werewolf's nose was this close to the full moon.' Turning around he smiled rather weakly and urged his godfather inside leading the way to the sitting room. He gesture for Remus to sit and began pouring tea waiting for the lecture. 'Well,' he thought, 'I won't have to tell him how closely we're involved since he is now very much aware of that fact. He knew he should have showered instead of using cleaning charms.'

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of it, JK Rowling and associates own all rights, no infringement intended, no money is being made, unfortunately.

WARNING; HP/SS Slash, if you do not like do not read remember you have freedom of choice. Reviews appreciated but no flames, as I will trash them.

Ever Vigilant, Not!

Chapter 8

Remus accepted his tea trying not to grind his teeth too hard. Things were much worse then he thought, it was obvious the two were intimate. He was also aware of the fact that Harry was an adult no matter how naïve he was and he could not forbid the relationship. If he pushed too hard or made too many demands Harry's stubbornness, (which contrary to accepted fact he got from his mother not his father) would force Harry to push him away. He was not a marauder for nothing and decided that a waiting game was better. "I am not going to lecture you Harry but you need to know I am not happy with this relationship you have with Snape," holding up his hand to stop the protests, "let me finish please. I have had time to cool down and I have talked to Hermione, Ron, and Draco. You are my cub and I do not want to see you hurt but I also know that you are an adult and have to make your own choices. I just want you to know that I am there for you and I want Snape to know that if he hurts you I will castrate him with a rusty spoon, disembowel him and hang him with his own intestines then I'll really get nasty."

"I love you too Remus and thank you", Harry was trying to hold down his sniggers. Merlin, the people he knew were enough to give an angel a headache hell they were enough to give the devil a headache. "So now that that is out of the way, how have you been?"

Remus just raised an eyebrow as if to say 'don't even try it' and asked "what happened last night, Tonks didn't cover more then the fact that you were injured."

Harry could not help the pout and crossing his arms, he asked in a sulky voice, "how come everyone else can raise one eyebrow, and I can't. I thought it was a Slytherin thing but you can do it too." He knew he was being a little silly, relief will do that to you, but still it was not fair.

Remus just grinned slyly "lots of practice, now what happened and what is happening tonight. Tonks said something about a plan."

Harry sighed and gave up proceeding to explain everything that happened ignoring the snort of laughter and detailing the plans for the ambush later.

At 12:30, the house elves began serving tea to the others in the staff room. Turning at the sound of the door flying open, Albus beamed at his favourite Professor. Snape ignored the dammed twinkle in Albus's eyes as he swept into the room. Sneering at Minerva by way of a greeting, he sank into the seat across from her on Albus's left hand. Taking his cup of tea, he wondered if he should have sent for Weasley and Draco before leaving. He knew that Harry felt the werewolf was safe but he could not help the slight hint of apprehension. He knew it was irrational a hold over from 6th year but then again he was human hopefully, the fact that he had time to cool down meant he would be much more rational. He carefully hid the smile as he thought about how they had spent the time then heard the conversation between Minerva and Albus a conversation that made his blood run cold.

"Albus did I see Remus around earlier?'

"Yes I believe he is visiting our newest DADA Professor. He is looking much better these days."

"I was surprised because normally he does not go out and about this close to the full moon. His senses are too acute and he considers it an invasion of other people's privacy that he can not filter out the scents."

"True but I believe he was informed of the events of last night and wished to check on Harry"

He had forgotten about the wolf's senses being unusually sharp around the full moon. While a cleaning, charm was effective it would not cover their scents. He would know at once that they were intimate beyond what he had seen. Thrusting his chair back, he raised from his seat his face grim, damned if he was going to sit here and let his lover face an irate werewolf with super senses. While he might not physically hurt Harry, he could definitely hurt him emotionally. Seeing Albus's inquiring look he shook his head in a negative manner and murmured "his senses". Snape had to smirk a little at the headmaster's slight blush as he interpreted the meaning of his words.

Clearing his throat the headmaster spoke in a calm voice, "I am sure there is no cause for alarm Severus", holding up a had to stop the protest before it started, "However I can see that you will not be happy until you see for yourself, meet me later and I will fill you in on the meeting." With a nod, Severus headed quickly for the dungeons opening his door he heard Harry explain the plan of ambush.

Remus had been lounging back listening as Harry explained the plan when he felt the wolf stir. Turning at the quiet sound of the door opening and approaching soft footsteps he gave a quick sniff to confirm it was whom he suspected. He could not help the small growl from coming out of his mouth, watching as Snape hesitated in the doorway his hand hovering over his pocket ready to draw his wand if needed. Both men were surprised when a ball of parchment came out of nowhere hitting Lupin on the nose, "Bad Mooney no dessert for you today." In unison, the men fixed their astonished gazes on a very annoyed Harry Potter who after glaring at Remus turned his glare to Snape, "No hexing of annoying relatives and/or life long friends. Now sit down both of you and lets act like the adults we are supposed to be." Severus moved over to his armchair but Harry put out a hand and pulled him down to the sofa keeping hold of his hand he pulled it around his waist wanting to make a statement to Mooney. To his surprise, Severus went along with the move tightening his grip and splaying his hand out possessively over his hip with a smug smile at Remus. Rolling his eyes, Harry continued on with the briefing knowing that Ron and Draco should be there soon.

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of it, JK Rowling and associates own all rights, no infringement intended, no money is being made, unfortunately.

WARNING; HP/SS Slash, if you do not like do not read remember you have freedom of choice. Reviews appreciated but no flames, as I will trash them.

Ever Vigilant, Not!

Chapter 9

Morgan was pissed in both senses of the word. Throwing back a shot of fire whiskey, he wondered why the hell things had gone so badly last time. Things usually went according to his plan. They were always very careful about selecting a guest preferring the young inexperienced wizards and witches in the area. They were just old enough to be appealing and young enough not to have the experience to prevent falling for the trap or fighting back in any way. That one had seemed perfect not too tall, slim not bulky, seeing him dance with the girl you could tell he was a klutz and when his friends left him alone it had seem the perfect sign. Therefore, how the hell had he managed to put him down like that. Taking another shot, he smiled grimly, thank Merlin his cousin was such a good healer. That little bastard had crushed his testicles and caused severe damage to his larynx and windpipe. Turning to scan the room, he watched Peters and Santiago trolling the room looking for a likely guest.

Turning back to reach for another glass of fire whiskey he froze. Coming in the door was that fucking little prick that had caused him such pain along with his red-haired friend. Oh yeah finally luck was turning back to him and that bastard was going to learn what it meant to mess with Morgan Sinclair. He watched keeping his head down as the two made their way further into the room looking for a table. As luck would have it, the couple at a table to his left were just rising.

"Hey friend, you finished 'cause we need a table to celebrate." The red haired young man had obviously already been celebrating by the way he weaved back and forth grinning widely at the couple. The blond just sneered in disgust and guided his date away with a mutter about weasels or something like that ignoring the muttered apologies from the dark haired young man who was obviously trying to rein in his companion. Facing the bar, he listened as the two sat down and the dark haired man tried to argue his companion out of ordering a bottle of fire whiskey and two glasses. "Come on Ry it's not every day a man gets engaged to the witch of his dreams."

"You know I hate that nickname, it makes me sound like a loaf of bread. You my friend are trashed and Mione will have my head if she sees you in that condition."

"I am perfecting find, permanently fine, umm, I'm not drunk, and I do need to take a piss, why don't you have a drink, and lighten up while I'm gone." Getting to his feet, he weaved his way down the bar to the back hall.

Morgan grinned viciously as a plan came to mind, signalling to his cronies, he made signs for them to grab and hold the red head; he was going to be their bargaining chip. He watched the two follow the chosen victim after a quizzical glance at him; he knew from scouting the area earlier that there was an exit to the alley close by the restrooms. After a minute or two he signalled the bartender for another drink and made his way in the same direction, with a casual look around he exited the bar into the alley. His cohorts were standing over the red head who was sitting on the ground softly singing to his self. "I see you didn't have any trouble with him."

"Morgan, why him I mean he's kind of ugly, all that red hair and freckles", Santiago whined.

"Don't worry he's just the bait, get his wand." Taking the wand that Peters had retrieved from the drunk's pocket he spoke in vicious whisper, "that bastard that got away is inside and is a friendly with this shithead. I am sure that once he sees we have him he will surrender easily. Then we will teach the bastard a lesson about courtesy and his place in life." Seeing the confused looks on the other two he continue with an exasperated sigh, "his place is under us". Shaking his head as comprehension finally settled on the other two he walked back in to the bar muttering about the lack of intelligence in minions lately.

Strolling back into the bar Morgan made his way over to the table of his intended victim. Pulling out a chair, he sat down for all the world as if he belonged there. He was not worried about the fool raising a ruckus since he was wearing a glamour disguise and the idiot would be too worried about the friend to do anything when he found out.

"That chair is taken", Ry spoke politely.

"I am aware of that fact and if you ever want him to join you again you will come with me without a fuss." As he spoke, he laid the captured wand on the table leaning back comfortably in the chair a man completely in control of the situation. He smiled at the glare he was receiving. "Shall we?" rising to his feet he indicated the way out for his guest following close behind, just two friends heading out. When they reached the exit he put one hand on his shoulder stopping him, with his wand pointedly digging into the small of his back, he said" Wand please." Nodding at the door, he followed him out licking his lips at the sight of that tight ass that was going to be his prize. Oh yes their luck was definitely turning.

Once out side he released his glamour and stepping around his victim, he spoke mockingly, "Remember me?"

"You bastard, of course I remember you, guess I didn't hit you hard enough. Moreover, this must be Thing 1 and Thing 2, so you are back for me to knock the shit out of you again. Hell it should be even easier since this time I'm not drugged, how brave of you." Ry spoke mockingly enjoy the flush of anger on his assailants face.

Morgan regained control and grinned nastily, "Now, now let's not forget your friend over there," waving a hand in the general direction where the drunk was lying on the ground behind Peters and Santiago who were glaring at the young man and cracking their knuckles.

Ry just sneered, "Let me guess you're that group of assholes that have been targeting young people in the area."

Morgan bowed as his two sidekicks growled, "I am so happy that our endeavours have been recognized" With a flair worthy of his idol Gilderoy Lockhart he pulled a vial of red liquid from an inner pocket, sneering in what he thought was a menacing manner but only made him look like he had indigestion. "Drink".

"NO"

"What did you say?"

"No, N, O, no,"

Morgan blinked rapidly, "I assume you do understand what is happening here; in case you missed it, I am in charge, you are the prisoner, I have your friend as a hostage, and you are outnumbered, we are in a bit of hurry. Now be a good boy and drink."

"I said no you piece of worthless shite!" he shifted into a defensive stance as he spoke.

"Very well your friend will pay for your insolence, will start with the fingers shall we." He turned to signal Santiago since he was closest to the hostage and got the shock of his life; the redhead was on his feet, holding Santiago in a painful looking headlock with a wand pointing at his temple. Glancing to his left, he saw Peters on his knees one arm twisted up behind him in the grip of woman who had her wand against the back of his head. Even as he recognized the women from the bar, he saw both of their robes change to the standard regulation Auror wear. Spinning back around he found himself facing a wand in the hand of the young man who no longer looked like a victim. Approaching from behind him was other men in Auror cloaks and out of the shadows stepped the aristocratic blond from inside also wearing an Auror cloak.

"Like I said before No!"

"It was a trap?" Morgan was stunned, how could this be happening. They were always so careful. "You can't do this to me, do you know who I am; you will pay for this insult."

"Well give the fool a prized he figured it out." Malfoy sneered as he snatched the wand out of Morgan's hand. "Why is the first thing they always say is do you know who I am?" he decided to ignore the choking sound from behind him, "I mean if we didn't know who you were we wouldn't be trying to arrest you now would we."

"Morgan Louis Sinclair you are under arrest for crimes against the wizarding world, including but not limited to assault, rape, attempted rape, attempted murder, and murder."

Morgan flung his head up proudly, "you have no proof of anything, and it is my word the word of a Sinclair de St. Losail against this drunk and this kid. Who is going to take his word against mine?"

"You mean you haven't been properly introduced how shameful. The ugly redhead with the freckles is Auror Ronald Weasley no one too important" he grinned and ignored the one finger salute. "Auror Lieutenant" he paused evilly but decided in favour of discretion, "N. Tonks Lupin, and as for me" here he bowed regally never taking his eyes off the prisoner and enjoying just how frustrated he was getting, "Draconis Lanais Malfoy." At the loud umph from Weasley, he exclaimed, "oh and of course there is your victim but we will introduce you later we wouldn't want to spoil the surprise at your trial." With a nod to the other Aurors as one of them stepped up, grabbed Morgan's hands and pulled him away from the group, "Billingsly search him thoroughly and make sure you check for and document any potions."

Turning to Harry, he asked, "You okay" at his nod he grimaced and indicated the crystal Harry was wearing in his tie and said, "Well speak up before he shows up here."

Harry groaned, "I'm fine" in a loud, clear voice watching Ron walk over to them, "Honestly how two grown men who are also fully equipped highly trained Aurors can be so scared of a simple Potions Professor at Hogwarts is beyond me. I keep telling you guys he is just a big cuddly…LOOKOUT!" Lunging forward Harry shoved the two men in front of him to each side so hard they staggered trying to keep their feet. There was a loud blast and with a muffled groan Harry Potter spun clutching his shoulder and collapsed to the ground, laying their unmoving.

Severus Snape was not a happy man. He knew deep down that Harry was perfectly capable of looking after his self but things did tend to happen to him. He always managed to find his way out of trouble but it usually cost him. He leaned forward when he heard Harry's voice coming out of the crystal on the table in the centre of the room. He had to admit it was an ingenious idea for gathering evidence not to mention it prevented him from going insane at being left out. He listened carefully as the trap was baited and snapped up, smirking a little at the way that fool was trying to sound menacing "Amateurs." When he heard Draco make his presence known, he relaxed knowing it was almost over. He could not help the small grin when he heard Draco tell Harry to speak up to prevent him from going down there. Looks like the speech he had given Draco and Weasley of what he would do if anything happened to Harry had been taken seriously. The smile melted from his face as he closed his eyes in resignation when he heard Harry beginning one of his rants about how he was so misunderstood. Ever since he had let that young man into his life, he had made it his business to let people know how much Snape was under appreciated. He could not help the groan as the word cuddly slipped out his lover's mouth and he knew with out looking that Shacklebolt was grinning at him. Suddenly his eyes flew open and his body tensed at the sound of Harry's shout of "lookout" a second later he was gone the sound of apparition following so close on to the explosion of sound that they seemed almost as one. The only thought in his mind was 'I knew he would find trouble.'

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of it, JK Rowling and associates own all rights, no infringement intended, no money is being made, unfortunately.

WARNING; HP/SS Slash, if you do not like do not read remember you have freedom of choice. Reviews appreciated but no flames, as I will trash them.

Ever Vigilant, Not!

Chapter 10

Appearing at the mouth of the alley Severus froze at the nightmare sight of Harry motionless on the ground while the Aurors struggled with the prisoners who were fighting as if possessed. Draco and Weasley were trying to subdue the bastard Morgan who was waving a black metal weapon around. Snarling in anger at the inefficiency of the Aurors to do a simple task, he pulled his wand. Stalking forwards he snapped off three spells in a blur of movement each hitting with pinpoint accuracy one of the criminals, the last one being a castration spell at Morgan. With a high-pitched scream, Morgan fell to the ground in a foetal ball clutching his groin with both hands. The other two men collapsed as well all the fight going out of them as they felt a wash of terror slide up their spine. They were later diagnosed as having been hit with a spell that duplicated the feeling of a Dementor attack, without the soul sucking of course. The Aurors quickly scrambled to bind their prisoners doing their best to avoid attracting the attention of the man in black. Draco stood panting and flinging his hair back out of his eyes scowled at his godfather "Damnit Severus what if you missed? What would you have done if the curse had hit us instead of the prisoners? Hell especially me, Merlin most especially me, you remember me your favourite student."

Severus returned the glare and in a scathing voice retorted. "I am ranked a 7th degree duellist, I never miss!" With a flourish of robes, he knelt by Harry's prone form. He was relieved to those beautiful green eyes focused on him.

"Never?" Harry whispered a faint smile on his lips.

"Never you idiot Gryffindor and if you would take some formal training you might learn how to dodge. Where are you injured, never mind," he added lifting the hand clutching at the red stain blossoming on Harry's shoulder. He said in a level voice that did not reveal the terror he had felt upon entering the alley, "I just can not let you out alone can I Potter. What in Merlin's name was that thing and how did it put a hole in your shoulder." He continued speaking in a caustic voice but his actions were in sharp contrast as he gently pulled the robes off Harry's shoulder exposing the wound. Accepting the clean handkerchief from Draco, he magically bound it to the wound causing it to apply pressure at the same time. Pulling a vile of pain reliever from a pocket, he tilted it to Harry's lips; once the tension melted from his face, he asked again, "What was that weapon?"

"A Muggle weapon called a gun. It fires a small metal projectile at high speeds. Moreover, while I have never been ranked I can dodge better then you can. I just wasn't able to this time."

"Why wasn't the thing removed when he was captured not that excuses you from not paying attention in a hostile situation. How many times must the term "Constant Vigilance" be drummed into your head before it becomes second nature?" Helping Harry to his feet, he put one arm around his waist holding him firmly as he swayed drunkenly. Turning to look around at the others gathered around them he spoke in a voice as cold as the artic wind, "Where's Billingsly?" He was fully aware of the fact that he was the Auror that was supposed to have been searching and restraining Morgan.

While Severus was inspecting Harry's wound Draco, Ron, and Shacklebolt were moving fast and with two portkeys Shacklebolt transported the prisoners and Billingsly out of the area knowing that Snape was in a dangerous mood. They more then most were perfectly aware of just how protective Snape was of Harry and wanted to try to keep the situation under control. At least until Harry was back on his feet and capable of restraining Snape.

At Snape's question, Ron pushed Draco forward. Ron was a trained Auror, had survived Harry's various adventures as well as the war against Voldemort. He had proven his courage many times and there was no way on earth he was stupid enough to stand in front of Snape after the warning they had been given. Besides Malfoy was Snape's godson, odds were Snape would not really kill him, hurt him maybe, but not kill him, not with witnesses.

Draco was plotting various ways to hex Weasley for shoving him forward like that. His godfather's eyes were focused completely on him and it was hard to suppress the shivers. He reminded himself that he was a Malfoy he did not show fear. "Calm down Sev, I know you are upset and I think when you calm down you will realise …"

Severus interrupted him "I am perfectly calm, I merely wish to know where the incompetent imbecile that was posing as an Auror is", all of this was said in a cold reasonable tone of voice a small smile on his lips that made his audience shudder. Severus did not raise his wand or voice; then again, he did not have to, to be heard. He was intimidating under normal circumstances; when he had what Draco privately called his Deatheater smile he was scary as hell. Okay since he did not intend to try to go against his godfather, not that any sane person would try that, he decided that as the Auror in charge he needed to take hold of the situation.

Harry tried not to smirk when he realized that Draco was looking in a pleading manner to Harry to do something. Meanwhile Harry was doing his best to hide his amusement at Sev's behaviour. Moreover, he privately had to admit a thrill of pleasure that seeing him hurt, brought out this kind of behaviour in Sev; he felt cherished. Oh, well, it was their first assignment he supposed it should not end on a bad note. Lowering his head and leaning harder on Sev he groaned piteously. Snape instantly snapped his head in his direction, his voice changing instantly to soft and concerned. "Harry?"

"I don't feel so good Sev, can we go home now?" Harry turned his head to look up at Snape, his face tired and hurting.

Snape tightened his arm a little more, "of course Harry, Poppy will want to look at your shoulder." He smirked a little at the dejected look on Harry's face. He knew he was being played but Harry's wound did need to be seen to and he was worried about the fact there might be something remaining in the wound.

"Sev", Harry could not help the whine, "you know Poppy will have me confined to bed for a full exam faster then you can say detention." Lowering his voice he said, "not to mention she will probably keep me their or put me on light physical exertions for two weeks. That was what she promised would happen next time I showed up with a wound of any kind." He gave a melancholy sigh dropping his head, "I understand, I guess if I'm too much trouble I can…"

"Manipulative, irritating, irresponsible, Gryffindor brat, I ought to leave you with Poppy it would serve you right." Severus snorted as Harry raised his big sad emerald eyes to him a pleading look on his expressive face as if he expected Severus to make everything better. "Fine, fine just stop with puppy eyes already" wrapping his other arm around Harry he glared at Draco and Weasley. "I will talk to you two tomorrow, 1:00, my office, bring Shacklebolt" and with a pop the two were gone.

The remaining Aurors seemed to relax slightly as the tension dropped now that Snape was gone. Conversation sprang up around them as Ron and Draco eyed each other. Draco recovered first, "You, you, cowardly lion, you are a disgrace to the heritage of Gryffindor you bloody moron. What in Merlin's name was that about? He is your friend not mine."

"Yeah what about you oh great and powerful wizard, you looked like a strong breeze would knock you over. Is all that posturing a fake? Where is your courage? After all, he is your godfather it wasn't like he was going to kill you." Both men turned and glared at the muffled sound of sniggering, which stopped immediately except for one of the younger Aurors.

At their look, he said with a slight cough, "Sorry sirs, Wizard of Oz popped in my head" with another snigger, he shook his head and returned to directing the camera around to catch the scene.

Ron and Draco looked at each other then Ron who was much more used to this type of behaviour because of Harry and Hermione shook his head, "it must be a Muggle thing."

Draco sniffed haughtily "Muggles" then shrugged, "Let us wrap this investigation up and go back to headquarters. Shacklebolt will want to have a debriefing and we have to let him know that Snape expects us to report tomorrow." With a shudder he added, "You do know that Tonks will tell Lupin about all this don't you."

"I vote we start vacation immediately, preferably on the other side of the world." Ron looked rather depressed for the successful end of his first case. "Oh joy, well at least Harry won't let them kill us, much." Soon the alley was empty.

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

WARNING; HP/SS Slash, if you do not like do not read remember you have freedom of choice. Reviews appreciated but no flames, as I will trash them.

Ever Vigilant, Not!

Chapter 11

No sooner did they appear on the lane outside Hogwarts then Harry's knees gave out and he began to sink to the ground. Severus tightened his hold immediately as with a snigger he bent down and swung Harry up into his arms. "You know this all seems too familiar, our wounded hero being carried into his home by the cunning Slytherin."

"Ha, ha, just get me to our room before…"

"Gentlemen, is there a problem here", came a voice behind them.

Severus swung around fast mentally cursing his negligence, just because they were almost home was no reason to drop his guard. Harry had his wand out and aimed by the time he completed the turn. Catching sight of the three figures, standing on the path obviously returning from Hogsmeade his hand drooped and he dropped his head back on Severus's shoulder with a soft thud. "Aw shite" he whined aloud.

"Harry Potter, excuse me Professor Potter there is no need for that kind of language", exclaimed Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress of Hogwarts.

"Now, now Minerva, it's obvious the poor boy is in pain. I take it there was a problem with the trap," Albus asked eying Harry worriedly.

"Trap, what trap, what's going on Albus?"

"Sorry Professor McGonagall."

"The trap went fine he is just a witless Gryffindor."

"It's Minerva and apology accepted now what trap?"

"Severus my boy that's not a nice thing to say not all of us can be Slytherins, what would be the fun in that."

"Severus Snape you take that back it's a Slytherins fault anyway."

"WHAT TRAP!"

Suddenly a loud whistle split the air, it startled everyone enough that they all shut up and turned as one to stare at Madam Pomfrey who had one hand on her hip and two fingers between her lips. Seeing she had their attention, she spoke reprovingly, "really people just how old are you lot anyway. Severus where is he injured and how bad is it?"

Harry spoke up trying to sit straighter in Sev's arms. "I'm fine Poppy, it's a very minor injury really Severus is just being dramatic."

"Shush I am not talking to you Merlin knows you wouldn't tell the truth about an injury under Veritaserum."

A general laugh only got louder at the offended look on Harry's face.

"He is stable but I need you to examine his shoulder he was hurt by a Muggle weapon a gon."

"A gun Severus and Poppy it's really not bad."

"I'll be the judge of that. Take him to hospital wing and I do not want to hear one word out your mouth Harry Potter. Well what are you waiting for move it."

Harry sulked as they made their way up to the hospital wing as Sev filled the others in about his escapades. It just wasn't fair. Severus would need to do some fast-talking to make it into his bed anytime soon; he was supposed to be on his side damnit. They entered the hospital ward and Dumbledore and McGonagall made their excuses while Poppy gestured Severus to take him to a bed in the centre of the ward while she went to her office for something she needed. Sev held him above the bed his arms strong and steady even after walking through Hogwarts. Harry opened his mouth to make a snide remark when he felt Sev brush a kiss on the top of his head and whisper, "I am going to tie you to my side if you ever scare me like that again brat. You are my life; I would be lost with out you."

Harry could feel himself melting damn sneaky Slytherin, "I love you too you overbearing, arrogant, devious bastard."

Sev laughed softly and lowered him to the bed as Poppy approached.

Poppy set the scan stone on his shoulder and with a wave of her wand, an image of his shoulder popped into view. "Well Harry congratulations once again you have allowed me to heal an unusual wound. You seem to have some small foreign object imbedded near the shoulder joint. The bone looks chipped but a good dose of Skele-Gro should fix that. He will need blood replenishers as well if you would Severus." She tapped the shoulder with her wand chanting softly there was a blue white light emitting from her want that seem to pulse into the wound. He bit back a groan as the bullet slowly eased its way back out as the tissue knitted behind it. He felt his hand clasped in a strong grip and knew that Sev was back. He held on tight hearing Sev's voice as he murmured reassurance. Soon the pressure was gone and a vial was pressed to his mouth. He recognised the smell of a pain potion and drank eagerly. He could feel Sev smoothing his hair back as he relaxed back into the pillow.

He opened his eyes when he heard Poppy speaking, "here is the blood replenisher, and the Skele-Gro" she ignored the faces he made as she handed him the vials. When he finished gulping the last one, she handed him some cold water to cleanse his mouth. You need to sleep and I am putting you on bed rest for a week. I will be back in a minute." She swept out of the room to answer the floo chiming for attention.

Harry waited until she was out of the room before flinging the blanket off and struggling to rise. He felt Sev's hand on his shoulder turning he snarled, "Help or get out of the way. I am not staying here." He relaxed a little at Sev's nod and ignored the smirk. With his help, he made it to his feet swaying slightly. All he was wearing was his slacks and he could not help the shiver as the cold air of the castle brushed over him. His toes curling at the icy feel of the flagstone, he took several unsteady steps to the door. He heard a murmured "Gryffindorks" before a cloak was wrapped around his shoulders and he was swept up into strong arms. He grinned up at Sev and quipped, "I could get used to this kind of travel."

"Shut up brat, I am only doing this so that Poppy won't come back and catch us." Severus strode out the door heading for his chambers at a quick walk knowing full well that if Pomfrey caught them she was liable to stick him in a bed as well for a general check-up just for being an accessory. They were at halfway down the stairs when they heard a frustrated scream of "HARRY POTTER" followed by the slam of a door. Snickering like a pair of first years the soon entered their rooms and relaxed for the first time that day.

"I need a soak my back is killing me," Severus said with smirk.

"Hey are you trying to say I'm fat?"

"Well I have been carrying you an awful lot today."

"Ha, Ha"

They were soon relaxing in the large marble bathtub, Harry sitting in front of Sev relaxing back against his chest. Severus slowly ran a sponge over his lover's body smiling a little at the way he was almost purring. "Feeling better", he asked quietly.

"Umm", Harry couldn't remember the last time he felt so content, so cherished, life was good. Later as they relaxed in Sev's massive four-poster bed under a down quilt against the chill of the dungeons Harry remembered something. Turning his head he looked up from the circle of his lover's arms, "Sev no killing and or hexing of Aurors," he paused then added, "or prisoners".

There was a moment of silence then "they were supposed to protect you. I warned them what would happen if you were hurt." Severus's voice was quiet but Harry could hear the anger running through it.

"Thank you love but you can't go around hexing Aurors, not even Draco," Harry smiled into Severus's chest when he heard the snort.

"Fine but I intend to make they understand just how upset I am with their negligence." He finished the thought silently 'and as for the prisoners I have a few things I am sure Dobby wouldn't mind assisting with'.

"That's fine Merlin knows you're scary enough to make your point without turning them into something small and scaly." Just before dropping off Harry realised that Sev hadn't said anything about potions, but the thought was lost in sleep.

Severus opened his eyes at the small chime that signalled it was time to rise. He could not help tightening his arms around the man lying partially on him, he had been so afraid that he was going to lose him so soon after the relationship began. He felt more then heard the soft murmur from the lips pressed to his neck in reaction to the hug. He began running one hand slowly over all of the delicious skin that he could reach. His touch was light not enough to wake Harry but enough to get his body's attention. He loved how responsive he was it seemed to him that Harry was almost as starved for touch as he was.

Harry normally hated waking up especially when all he wanted was to wallow under the covers but this was different. He had had several lovers but he never had someone touch him so gently as if he was incredibly precious. He could feel the warmth of the body laying next him and the wonderful scent that meant Severus to him. He had to admit this was worth the price of waking and began letting his own hands roam loving the impression of steel wrapped in satin. It was surprising just how built Sev was under all those robes and he made a mental not to make sure he never changed them. After all, he had waited a long time for this and had no intention of sharing. Their lovemaking this morning was slow and dreamy and when Sev finally slid deep into his body he felt complete.

Harry smiled as he got dressed he could hear Sev humming quietly as he shaved, that was the way he wanted to wake up every morning. Then he sniggered well maybe every other morning because aggressive Sev was just a much a turn-on as sweet Sev. He decided that Sev deserved a special breakfast and he really needed to have a word with Dobby about limits since he knew just how devious his Slytherin was.

As they ate, they discussed the classes that would start in the next two weeks. They then spent the rest of the morning reading companionably one deep in a potions magazine and the other in a DADA textbook he was considering. After a time, Harry set his book aside to contemplate his lover. It was amazing how things had worked out. He had been sure after Sirius died that he was fated to be alone. Sure he was going to die killing Voldemort. Now here he was with a dream job that allowed him to live in the only place he considered home. He had someone who understood him and loved him anyway. He was still smiling as Severus put aside his magazine dropped a quick kiss on his head and swept like a bat out of hell to his office. He hoped he wasn't too hard on them and picking up his book went back to reading. Life was good and getting better.

The End


End file.
